IDare
by CamFan
Summary: Things change for the iCarly gang when they open the new segment,iDare. Cam now established, please read n review!
1. iCarly's new segment

So I am actually pretty new to the whole icarly scene, but I instantly fell in love with it. Especially Cam. There are constant hints to it all over! But I downloaded and watched the whole first season, but now I am downloading the second season and probably pull another all nighter to finish off watching it and move on to the third, oh and I gotta get the movies and stuff HAHA but enough of my rambling.

The idea of this is that, well, events that are held when a new kid comes to their school that it actually shakes things up a bit. But all in all I hope you guys and gals like this story, oh and unlike most cam stories ive read, this will NOT be a one shot. I want at least three good chapters. :D

**In the beginning**

So many things have taken place since we had first started to create the ICarly Webshows. We have went through a lot of stuff. Bets, boyfriends, helping people, mistakes that we made and fixed, and all of our odd adventures; something was always going on with me and my group. Whether it was Freddie constantly over due to his crush on me, I have to admit it was kind of cute how much he liked me, but it was annoying too because of how much he tried to get rid of my boyfriends, or boys that got around me, or the not so subtle come on's he had thrown my way, from calling me his girl to trying to get me to ask him out. Then there was Spencer, big brother, guardian, and an amazing artist. He had so many cool sculptures that I just loved seeing him come up with. I love him and just wish that he wouldn't be so goofy sometimes, he always seemed to be doing something crazy that normal men his age wouldn't do. And well, the final person that is in my everyday life, and probably the most important. Sam Puckett, bully to most, but she was my best friend. The crazy girl had a love of anything meat. She was always picking on Freddie, or staying over at my house constantly raiding my refrigerator. Girl was a bottomless pit. But that was just one side of Sam. I think I'm the only one that really gets to see her more sensitive side, though; she won't admit that I have seen it. She tries to be the bold, tough girl like everyone else see's her as.

Today was supposed to be a normal day, well as normal as it really gets for the ICarly cast. Which I guess was pretty average besides today was the night we shoot the ICarly show. And I already know what my day would consist of, a long day of, since it was Friday, test, lectures and keeping Sam out of trouble, and keeping Sam and Freddie from fighting. All in all it means I will be drained and I would probably be dead asleep tomorrow from being drained from the week.

I was just standing by my locker, that was still open as I was pulling a book out of my locker for my first hour class. As I was standing there about to close my locker I noticed a certain blonde haired girl walking towards her locker. She seemed a bit different today, she was smiling with a big piece of beef jerky hanging from her lips and her book bag hanging from her shoulder. She was wearing something very… Samish. She was wearing a black and green stripped tight long sleeve with a vest over it, with a pair of black cargo shorts.

"hey Carls" I hear her grumble through the beef jerky that was still wedged between her lips. A small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Hey there, Sam." I say happily, noticing how awake Sam actually is, normally around this time she was half asleep and actually really grumpy. And Sam isn't a morning person at all. But it hasn't been just today, lately Sam has been much more awake and happy, it was something about a new bit for the show, or some secret plan she had muttered about a couple days ago. I don't know, but to keep her awake and happy in the morning would require a lot.

"Cupcake? Carls? Carly, you there?" Sam muttered shaking a hand in front of my face to get my attention, I guess that I spaced out there.

"huh? Oh sorry about that. You seem really happy today?"I half asked as I stared at her face noticing that she was wearing a confident smile, normal for later on in the day, but not now.

"do i? I didn't notice" she muttered plainly, I could tell she was playing dumb, she had something planned or something, but I couldn't pursue the answer I was looking for as the bell cut me off before I could even ask. I would find out later, maybe at lunch or before we started the show tonight.

I began to walk to my class as she waved to me and we went our separate ways. I enetered my class room and walked straight to my desk, setting my bag down. I glance up at the board to see if we had any work planned and noticed the teacher talking to a new kid, a boy. He was a cute boy too, spikey brown hair with dazzling hazel eyes, he had some muscle on him too, unlike most of the kids at this school. I looked him over as I noticed what he was wearing, a black and gray stripped shirt with a band hoodie over it and black cargo shorts. He nodded and muttered something about I don't even know what to the teacher as he starts to move towards me. His half lidded gaze reached me and I gulped lightly. His mouth quirked from the flat line into a small smirk.

"yo…you're that Carly chick that everyone talks about around here. Right? The webshow girl" he grumbles.

He isn't like most people I've noticed around here. His eyes are half closed and his expression dismal. He seemed like he was tired, or bored with everything. And, as I start to take a while to respond to him. His eyes, they are colorful and vibrant, yet they are dull, they seem to be nearly lifeless, but its captivating. His smirk dies back down into a flat line, maybe even a pout as I take too long to answer him.

"Haha, yeah that's me…that webshow chick" I mutter in a rushed voice, ugh why am I getting like this. And I noticed that his smile returns to his face.

"Why don't we go get a smoothie after school or something?" he asked confidently.

And I could tell I was gaping. I hardly knew this kid, this cute boy I knew nothing about, I didn't even know his name yet, I bet no one knew his name, yet he was so confident, and I was going to deny him softly until my eyes caught his and his eyes seemed a bit familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it, they just had this familiar twinkleish shine to them. And I let out a sigh, smiling widely and nodding to his question.

"s-sure" I stutter out"oh! No I can't I have my webshow to do tonight. How about tomorrow though?"I ask calming down a little bit. I had forgotten about ICarly tonight but I guage him for his reaction to my answer.

"That's fine, tomorrow six o'clock, groovy smoothie, don't be late" he muttered to me, pushy isn't he? Not really caring if I said no to his plan.

But after all of that, little chat with this boy, whose name I still couldn't get, I had to stop talking, I was beginning to get in trouble by the teacher. I found out a bit about him, not much, but I guess it depends on how you look at it. I mean I did learn that he came from Florida, was the middle child, lived with his father, he had a talent of drawing, he never seemed to eat healthy food, and that he was a bully, he picked on gibby, but it wasn't that bad I guess.

And from there the day seemed to drag on. In my next class, which I had with Sam, I totally forgot to interrogate her for the reason to why she was so happy lately but instead I sat there and helped her pass the test our teacher gave us. I know its cheating but, it is Sam, I don't want her to fail… And after class and I had a few other lectures, and had to keep Sam and Freddie from getting detention from arguing in our science class. There arguing is really annoying, though I do have to admit that its kind of funny to watch the two. I guess I didn't like it because they were both of my friends, and well they never listened to be when they did. But when it came to Sam I could get her to stop normally.

By the time school got out, me and Sam where already nearly at my apartment building, her mother had given us a ride again. It was nice of her, but it really smelled, like. Well I don't even want to know what it was. Once we made it in we knew it wouldn't be long until Freddie was right behind us.

"Hey, Carly, can I stay over here tonight?" I heard Sam ask from behind me.

I set my bag down and sit on the couch and look to her with a smile, I already knew Spencer wouldn't care, he never did. Sam was always stopping by unannounced and staying over, she was my best friend so it meant she could. She had plopped down on the couch right next to me, if it was Freddie I would have made him scout over.

"of course you can Sam" I mutter lightly, but then add on "oh but I kinda have a date tomorrow night" I mutter lightly with a bright smile, but it fades as I watch Sam get up and her face seemed a bit more…down then she was lately.

"Oh" was all she muttered, "M-Momma needs some food" she muttered as she headed towards my refrigerator. I had to hold back my laugh as she referred to herself as 'momma' but sighed remembering the cupcakes that I knew Sam was guaranteed to attack.

"Oh Sam, don't eat those cupcakes in there. They are for after the show, I thought itd be cool to make a special snack for tonight" I mutter trying to make sure she didn't eat my sweets that I made for tonight.

"uh…oh…"she grumbles as she turns to me with the frosting of the cupcakes all over her lips and around her mouth. "a-a bit late there cupcake" I hear her mutter. But could tell she didn't regret it, the look in her eyes told her everything.

"oh come on!"I whine loudly as I normally do. But it she was still eating it the cupcake. Sometimes I wonder if she notices how I get so upset I get with some of her actions. But, I could never stay mad, especially when she flashes that bright smile like she was right now, it didn't help that the frosting on her face made her look like a cute kid.

"your such a dork." I mutter playfully as I watch her gaze shift from the cupcakes to me.

"Hush Shay," she mutters acting a bit more serious then normal but I could tell she was just acting as she showed a smile. As I see the smile, I move closer to her raising my hand close to her face.

"don't move" I instruct her as I wipe my finger around her mouth, collecting all of the wasted frosting. I sort of froze once I noticed how soft her skin was, it was really warm too. I giggle as she looks confused "you had frosting, see?" I mutter as I showed her my finger covered in frosting.

I gasp as she grasp my wrist. I shoot her a worried glance and her smirk returned to her lips. She pulled my hand towards her face again and began licking my finger until it was clean.

"ew,ew,ew! Sam, what are you doing?" I let out a flustered whine, that was nasty I guess… But it changed as soon as she shone that bright smile only I get to see here and there. And the nasty feeling melts awy.

"wasn't going to let you waste it cupcake." And was followed by her poking my cheek…wait I was blushing? Why am I blushing? Its only Sam. But my thoughts were cut short as Freddie popped his head in.

"hey, Its me," he muttered as he walked into the house. He was staring at me, though I really didn't notice, "hey, you're all red, you alright Carls?" he asked, only getting a smile and nod in return.

"Don't…call her that Fredweird, its Carly to you" Sam muttered and I wasn't surprised. She would never let Freddie try out new nicknames he had for me, only Carly. She set him straight everytime. He stared at her with a perplexed glance.

"uh…anyways lets get to the studio, we need to get one last rehearsal before the we go live tonight." He nearly commanded us, watching his glance move back to me. I nod and notice that Sam seems to perk up.

"come on, lets go!" she says loudly as she pulls me along by the wrist that I just noticed she never let go of. I gasp loudly as I run after her so that I don't get dragged up the stairs.

Once we got up the stairs and into the studio, we prepared doing the rehearsals. And once we had got everything done, we began the show, and it went great. We did a few different skits, having fun, we painted a dancing Gibby, and watched a few crazy videos that the fans sent in. And I was about to have us sign off before Sam stopped me, she smiled and leaned over to me and whispered to me. As a response I nod and shrug. And she went on to talk to the fans.

"Alright all of you ICarly fans out there, boys…girls…and anyone inbetween. Next week we, me and Carly will be taking on DARES from you, the fans. We will start taking three every week randomly. SEE YOU THEN!" she yelled as she walked past Freddie

"and that is it for ICarly this week, bye see you next week," I sign off and Freddie nodded

"and we are clear"he muttered as I nod and walk off "that was great" he mutters as he follows me to find Sam back in the fridge with the cupcakes. Frosting all over her mouth again, only getting me to blush again, WHY?

Well there is chapter one in the ICarly Came story. Ha well there was a little bit of Cam Fluff, but it will only get better. And sorry for the length. Haha well, hit me up with some comments and reviews and just let me know what you think!


	2. IgotaDate

Hey

CamFan back with chapter two of iDare.

Today's chapter will have tons of greatness and fluff in it, though, it's not gonna establish Cam until the next chapter maybe don't know haha.

Today is gonna be the ending of the night ;] and the date the next day I think.

I forgot to mention it but I don't own icarly blahblahblah.

Without further ado

I would like to present to you

Idare chapter two

iHaveADate.

After the show, we all went downstairs. Sam rushed ahead of us and beat us all downstairs. By time me and Freddie had made our way down, she was already in the fridge. I bet you can guess what she was already eating without us. The cupcakes. She had finished the cupcake before we even got to her, but she turned with the other two, I had only made four, one for each of us, Spencer included. So now someone was going to have to go without one. When she turned to us I noticed the frosting all over her face again and sigh. That girl. I am mad, but why am I blushing when I see her frosting covered smile? Ugh.

"Better not have eaten them all Sam" I grumble facing her with a hard gaze , nearly a glare. But when she turned around with a pout on her face like I hurt her feelings I sigh a bit and feel bad.

"I made sure to save you and Spencer one." She muttered, her hurt pout turning into a devious smirk that was focused on Freddie who just seemed to be annoyed with Sam. As if on cue, Spencer emerged from his room and leaned on the counter where the other three sat.

"That was a pretty cool show tonight, iDare,huh? Sounds like it could be a ris-oooh sweet cupcakes" he muttered reaching over and taking one. He seemed distracted from the original topic. But it was fine because it was changed quickly as Freddie started to complain about Sam eating the cupcakes.

"just take mine Freddie" I grumble out as I watch Sam's smile fade quickly. "its fine, ill just make more tomorrow or something, I can wait." I glance around and sigh, seeing that its a lot later then I originally thought it was, so I look at the three "I am gonna go shower and get ready to go to bed, I mean, its gonna be a long day" I grumble as I began to walk towards the elevator.

As I turn to go to the elevator I can hear Freddie grumble something, but really, I paid it no mind. I press the button and I can hear the gears beginning to move and budge as the elevator traveled downwards to the current floor. It comes haulting with a low screech and the doors raise upwards. Stepping in I turn around and Sam is there with me, a bit surprised that I didn't really notice her looking to her I hit a button to go up to the next floor and giggled to myself as I noticed the frosting smeared all over her mouth and I rolled my eyes. She was being quieter but she shot me a small smile as I moved infront of her, raising a hand up so I could cup her chin and make her look up at me, seeing as she was shorter than me. I run my fingers across the frosting covered spots of her face and cheek. I tilt my head, as I examine her further, she gotten frosting on her ear and hair. As I lean down examining her further I can hear the elevator door open, but what I didn't expect to hear was the stammering coming from an all too familiar voice, Freddie. As I turn to see what was wrong I brush a finger across my mouth by reaction. Freddie watched the two of us with a gaping mouth.

"you okay? I ask him slightly confused.

"you….you two where. I mean. I uh…why where you two kissing?" he stammered out quickly. Sam burst out in a fit of laughter, I on the other hand, just went beat red as I hear what he says.

"us? Kissing?" I nearly screech, I guess my voice was filled with something hurtful, as I see Sam and Freddie both flinch. I sigh softly and watch Sam go from flinching to a big great smile.

"You know Momma loves her some sugah" Sam muttered, her smirk growing more. I can't think clearly, but I think I can see Sam blushing, I have never seen Sam blush, ever. Freddie just stared at us, confused and still stunned.

"no we weren't, we weren't kissing Freddie. She had frosting all over her face, I was helping her get it off." I muttered holding up my frosting covered fingers as proof. Though, I don't think that convinced him, it didn't look like it did. "Come on! Why don't you believe me?"I ask and my voice is really whiny and I don't know why. He points to my face and I am even more confused than before.

"you're the one with frosting on your face." What? How? I wasn't near the frosting, so why was it on me. Ugh so confusing, but then it hit me, I slide my hand across my face before I turned around, ugh. Sam smirked and chuckled

"hush puckket."I growl sending a glare towards her, well it wasn't too intimidating at all. Actually, just made her smile wider. "I didn't kiss her" I restate.

I shake my head and just walk out of the studio, brushing past Freddie and heading through the door and down the hall to find the bathroom, I needed to shower. I let out a sigh and yell back to them

"I need a shower, see you tomorrow Freddie. Sam, behave until I get out," I grumble and see her pout a bit, I can tell that she is going to say something and a million things flow through my mind. I blush at some of them.

"awe, momma can't join?" Sam muttered. I let out a grumble before anyone could say anything else and walked away and made my way into the shower. The shower didn't seem to last long but I knew it lasted too long seeing as Sam was knocking on the door, worried I am guessing. "Carls...?" I hear her voice over the running water.

"fine, why wouldn't I be?"I ask already knowing the answer, so I slowly shut off the water and begin drying off, I get dressed, a tank top and a pair of pajama pants. I go to reach for the door.

"I dunno, you just were in there awhile….you do that when your feelin….down" she muttered through the door. I smile while I pull the door open and I hear a gasp as Sam topples down from leaning on the door. She fell ontop of me, but she braced for it, and I gulped as we were face to face and couldn't help to blush.

"you okay?" I asked nervously staring up to her icy blue eyes that just stared down at me. Her hands were placed on either side of my head, her long dirty blonde curls fell down to her sides and tickled my cheeks. My cheeks becoming warm and pink, but she only nods to me.

"You….can uhm….Take a shower now" I mutter sheepishly as she is still perched above me. She slowly raises and holds out a hand to me, to help me up. I take it and she smiles lightly.

"you took too long, not hot water, and it's too late. I just want to sleep and get a snack before I do."she said with a toothy grin, one of the smiles that was innocent and sweet, one of the smiles, only I got to see.

But the rest of the night was a small blur before I knew it we were curled up in my room, on my bed, just me and here, watching tv. But after a while she shut off the tv, knowing I was dozing off next to her. After awhile of laying there half asleep, unable to fall into a dreamland, I turn so im laying on my side facing her. I watch her, cautiously. I didn't want to wake her up, but I didn't think she was sleeping either.

"I cant sleep" I whisper softly to the other girl. I saw a blue eye pull half way open.

"Hmm…whats wrong Carls?"she asked softly, her voice groggy as the girl seemed to have just woke up. I pout as I had woke her up when that was exactly the last thing I wanted to do to her, wake her up again. But my thoughts were cut short as I heard a groggy giggle." Your….cute when you pout." I hear her say, voice filled with honesty and affection, I blush hearing her compliment.

"I didn't mean to wake you up…."I grumble softly, smiling, I needed to change the subject, I needed to keep my mind busy because I was just I guess flustered, and it wasn't funny. I roll back over on my back, making sure the girl can't see my red cheeks. And I think I began to doze off again, at least I think I did. And finally I felt the sweet embrace of slumber take over. At least I think slumber is what I embraced me, that or Sam, but I doubt it was Sam. That is until I woke up.

I woke up,feeling more rested then normal, I felt great and my pillow seemed alittle more warm and softer then normal, I snuggled into it. I gasped a bit, realizing that my head was actually rested on Sam's chest, my arm drapped around her. It was sort of embarrassing but the day went on I had gotten up when Sam had told me she was up and I guess she knew I was up.

The day kept going, and a bit too quickly for comfort, before I knew it, I was on my date with that new kid from school. It was actually a great time, the date went off well and without a hitch. We went to groovysmoothie and then just walked around. After awhile I found out a lot more about him. His name was Ryan, and he seemed nearly perfect, but I could tell he wasn't, the moment we kissed for a brief second at the end of our date. He was missing something. I just don't know. I feel great, but I felt horrible at the same time, I felt so confused. Everything was so confusing. But I was home before it got to late, and I had his number, and he had mine, he text me later on, asking if I got home. The boy was oddly familiar, he was kind but edgy and teasing, I don't know. He was sweet, and very gentlemen like. I sigh softly and watch as Spencer walks down from his room, making small talk, telling me Sam had left, and wanted me to call or text her, tell her how the date when, being a normal best friend. And I did. I text both Sam and Ryan when I got up to my room, plopping down on my bed, and something was missing still. But I decided to just ignore the feeling that I had. And fell asleep after a few text to both people.

Me and Sam hung out the next day, I told her everything, minus the missing feeling. And the week passed by, but so quick that I could hardly pull the days apart, but it all started to slow back down when it came time for school to end on our next iCarly day.

Hey, thanks again for reading. Thanks to all of the recent activity, and the reviews, you guys are amazing and I hope I don't let you down.

**Tune in next time **

Sam and Carly go on to perform the next iCarly episode, they dare to take on three random Dares from the fans. While they regret it? Or will it change their lives for the better?


	3. iDo a Dare

Hey guys. Chapter three is here.

Well, I have a slight competition for you guys.

Well I have never told you guys what/when this story takes place.

And in this chapter, I have a slight hint or two onto when/where in the series my story takes place.

So I will reward the first person to send me the answer and is correct.

If you get it right, I will take on a request for one chapter, and if I cant find away to fit it in, ill post it as a one shot.

Hope you enjoy the challenge!

Beside that, I this story has actually gotten more attention than I expected it to get, and I am actually really happy that its going better than I thought.

This chapter SHOULD establish Cam. Thoooough I am not entirely sure. Lets see where this takes me.

And thanks for all the great reviews and for watching my story and everything.

Without further ado I present the next chapter.

iDo A Dare.

My date had gone surprisingly well. But something still bothered me about the Ryan kid. Something about him was too familiar, and it just felt eerie. Whatever though that was nearly a week ago. Today is more important than most of the other days of the week. It was a Friday, and that just meant one thing. iCarly. More importantly would be the new bit that we would be partaking in. iDare, Sam's idea from last week. She had made us agree to do it, so now we are stuck with taking three random dares from the viewers and fans next week.

The day zoomed by, but me and Sam started to hang out. We didn't go straight home after school today. We went to the groovy smoothie. Just me and here, seeing as Freddie's mom hand picked him up already, like normal. As we entered I watched around I noticed that it was sort of empty. But a soft, soothing melody was playing, the music was nice. I turn to her, a smile. And we both walked up, getting smoothies of our choice.

"You treat, right Carls?" she ask, and I giggle. I sigh but smile

"You're lucky you're my best friend Sam." I mutter paying for the smoothies.

We walk back to the tables taking a seat and sipping on the smoothies, the tangy blueberry taste invading my lips. Its tang was actually great, seeing as all I had was the nasty school food. We didn't take long, we didn't really feel like sitting around when we could just go to my loft right across the street. I got up and Sam took the lead pulling the door and holding it up for me. I smile and walk past her and to the apartment, but once we get up there our peace is ruined, Spencer is still gone, and I know I am hoping he is okay. But Freddie is in behind us and I turn to him with a smile, though I knew what was coming, he was going to ask us where we were, and just be his nosey little self, though I didn't show anyone that it bugged me he was so obsessed. And we talked a bit, but before long, it was time for the show.

"Hey, cupcake. Can I stay the night, my moms gotta new bo-" she was cut off by me.

"Yes, just, I don't need to know about what your mom does" I mutter, normally after mentioning her mother something that could scar everyone comes up just at the thought of it. And I felt her hug me quickly while Freddie wasn't looking. And she shone one of those bright smiles.

"Alright, we are on in 5,4,3,2…." Freddie trailed off as he held up his pointer to show one. And the show started.

"Hey everyone, I am Sam," I mutter and look towards Sam as I move around a bit.

"And I'm Carly." She muttered pointing to the camera "waitwaitwait, I think we got that mixed up." She said.

"Either way, this is iCarly, the only webshow that is guaranteed not to give you cancer of the feet" I say loudly, giggling, as the show began and played through.

"And as promised we have a few dares we will be taking, but that will be more towards the end of tonights show. For now, we have a few other bits." I explained and Sam smiled widely.

We did a few different things, a scary story from the bra, baby Spencer, tons of random dancing, and so much more, but the night was pulling off to an end, so it was time to pull the dares up.

"Alright our tech producer, Freddie, is gonna randomly pull up three dares for us to do. We do have the right to just say no if its too much, no skin, not too dangerous, you know" I explain as the monitor shifts to face the camera, and three messages pull up. The first one was from a younger girl, she seemed okay, she was probably a year or two younger than them.

"Hey Carly, Sam. _Hey Freddie!_" the girl muttered putting extra emphasis on Freddie's name. "I dare Freddie to go on a date with me. Just one." The girl said with a big grin, but he looked slightly annoyed, but I knew he wouldn't let it show on camera.

"Alright, no problem, ill email you later" he said after turning the camera towards himself then back to the screen "next dare is…. "he began laughing, getting my attention and worry. I look up to the text. Someone wanted me to dress up as a bunny, go out and offer to brush peoples teeth for a dollar, great, but we all promised to do our dares, Freddie was going on the date, Sam would do hers. I have to do mine.

"no problem, and the last dare is…." I mutter as I watched the monitor for our final piece of the night. As I stare back to the camera shining a bright smile, but I can hear the video start to play, it was a girl, older then us, with blue and red highlights in her black hair, she wore dark black eye liner and was smirking.

"I dare..hmmm, what could be an interesting dare,oh I dunno. Im such a big fan, but I think, I think ive always wanted to see Sam…" Sam seemed to pay more attention as the girl continued "to…" the girl was being dramatic and it was getting old. My patience was wearing thin. "kiss Carly." And all three of their jaws hit the floor.

"What no" I mutter quickly turning a bright shade of red.

"Oh come on. You said you'd take the three dares. You gotta" The girl muttered back. I grumble and look to Sam and Freddie for support, but I think they are still in shock, but Sam shakes it off.

"I guess I could do that," she looks to me and smiles, motioning for me to get closer and I cant budge from under her gaze. I sigh and look to the screen and the girl was watching eagerly. But I don't know if I can go through with this. I feel everything begin to swim, my head my body in a weird nervous feeling as Sam moves closer, she steps towards me and I let and audible gulp go. I watch her as my hands tremble, my breathing becomes faster, harder to keep up with and I can feel my heart beat faster.

I don't know why I am like this but my hands reach out and grasp Sam's hands quickly and close my eyes. I guess I was waiting for the kiss, three sets of eyes on me as I waited, the weird girl, Freddie and Sam of course.

"hurry Sam,"I whisper as I feel her free one of her hands and pulls it up to my cheek, then under my chin, pulling my head up as she slowly leaned in, kissing my lips softly. And it was such a gentle kiss, yet it hit me so hard, I was confused. I mean, it was so soft, and very, I just cant describe it. It felt so….so right but wrong at the same time. I don't know but my head was still swimming. The kiss seemed to last forever.

"And….we are out" I hear Freddie say loudly as the monitor shuts off and he stands there as me and Sam break away slowly. She tasted good oddly, like…hmmmm "what was that!" Freddie ruined my thoughts and I blush brightly as I shrug.

"I told you, momma likes her sugah" I hear Sam grumble, just trying to lighten the mood. But I was really confused as I heard something, the door bursting open. Meaning Spencer, but I was wrong, so sooooo wrong.

"You girls should be ashamed,"I hear the annoying screech of . I sigh, I forgot she watched the show. But i flinched, my hands grasping onto Sam's hand I held in one and her shirt with the other. I guess that wasn't the best idea as Sam leaned forward, a scowl adorning her face

"Stop Sam…." I whisper, I don't want anymore drama, and I just hung her lightly "please Sam." I whisper softer, and she lets the tense muscles of hers relax a bit.

"mom? We promised to do dares, a simple kiss wasn't taking it too far…." He muttered, sticking up for Carly, more than Sam. His mother rolled her eyes and just stormed off grumbling and flailing her arms above her, muttering stuff about lesbians and girls and the problems of the youth. I blush more.

And after shutting everything down, Freddie left without much word, I trudged over to the door, and leaned on the wall, my head swimming through so many thoughts that I was starting to become dizzy, and that wasn't that good. I groan abit, and the instant I do Sam comes close, examining me for any harm or damage.

"You okay cupcake?" she ask, and I nod.

"im fine, just dizzy." I mutter lightly as she watches me, her blue eyes dancing across my face. "hehe, weird show tonight, but…im kinda…drained, I think im going to head to bed…" I mutter, my voice hinted with a slight awkwardness. I smile lightly at her and walk slowly out of the door, and trudged to my room. I plopped down in my bed and just stared at the ceiling, but that didn't last long, I quickly fell asleep. When I woke up I was kind of disappointed that Sam wasn't here. I guess she left earlier in the morning. I don't know. I sit up and walk towards my door, still in my clothes from the other night. I draw out my cell phone and text Ryan, he asked me out on another date, so I was going out tonight with him.

The night was filled with what I told everyone was a dreamless night but it wasn't, I had tidbits of tons of dreams memorized nearly detail for detail, but that's for another time.

The day trudged on, Sam hadn't left, she had slept on the couch, I don't know why. But it was a first really. But she hadn't woken up till later in the day. It was nearly two o'clock when I sat on her and poked her. She grumbled groggily and rolled over, but couldn't because of me. But the day went quickly, I smiled lightly down at her and watched yet another day just zoom by, me Sam and Freddie all started to plan the next episode of iCarly. And then it was time for my date, this time he was taking me out to dinner then maybe a movie. And I was honestly afraid he might have watched icarly last night and seen the kiss. But if he was most guys, he probably liked it. I don't know. But I met him at a fancy little restaurant that he had choose.

I look up to him and show a shy smile, he returned the smile and took my hand, pulling me ahead in and to our seats. And I have to say I had a good feeling about this date.

"so, how was your day Carls?"he asked with a light smile, and I shrug.

"it was alright, I guess, how about yours?" I ask making small talk.

"oh fine, so I saw icarly last night, that was….interesting. especially that last part" he teased and I shook my head.

"please, not right now" I mutter softly looking away. But I hear him sigh so I turn back"sorry" I mutter staring into his…blue eyes? No, that isn't right, he had hazel. I watch him and slowly I can see that my eyes had tricked me.

"don't be, its Fine." He chuckled, and the rest of the date went on like that, small talk, blushes, my stupid eyes making me see things, I kept seeing stuff like, his features changing, eyes turning blue, lips pulling into a plump pink pout, his hair becoming wavy, long, and blonde. I sighed and I got up, I couldn't take it much longer.

I had found out why he was so familiar, he was a lot like Sam. MY Sam, the Sam I just shared a kiss with the other night, and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go be around her, hoped she was still at my house, doubt it though. I felt a pang of hurt fill me as I thought about the other night and now.

"im so sorry, i…I"I shake my head, the emotions welling up way to much, I could feel tears fighting to get out. And he shook his head a bit.

"don't worry about, I'm pretty sure, I know what your thinkin." He grumbled "its fine"I nod and lean up kissing his cheek as I turn running off hoping that the tears I was going to shed for god knows what would go away, and I sprinted as far and fast as I could, I stopped to catch my breath. Once I caught my breathe I looked around confused, and pulled out my phone, I had a text, from Sam, saying she went home, so I found my feet pulling me towards her apartment. I was rushing, feet traveling quickly across the pavement, I didn't know if it was too late, but I didn't care I got to the door and glanced over the door that was in desperate need of a paint job and renovation and go to knock slowly, very hesitant. I hit the door and then I feel like an idiot, I should have just went home, but before I could even think of turning away the door pulls open with a squeal of the hinges.

"Cupcake? CARLS? What's wrong?" I hear Sam's voice, I guess she saw the tears running down my cheek and I shake my head. Just moving in to hug her. "Carls, what's…what's wrong?" she repeats as she wraps her arms around me and pulls me into her home. I can't even find words to talk with; I just cling tightly to her.

"S-Sam…" cam my raspy dry voice. "i-i-iam…. So soo sooooo confused." I whimper as I nuzzle into her, but she shushed me, and grasped my hand, pulling me through her home and into her room, closing the door behind us, she pulled me to her bed, a single sized mattress, but she pulled me to sit on her lap.

"Carls, tell me what's wrong? Why are you confused?" Sam asked me, I couldn't just blurt out' oh I was out on a date and all I could think of was you and our kiss yesterday'. I don't think that would work out too great. But I felt her comforting hand on my back and it reassured me a little bit. I could still feel the tears rolling down my drowsy eyes. My eyes were becoming heavy, but I wasn't going to let myself fall asleep.

"Sam…I think I like you" I whimpered so low, I know she couldn't hear, she gave me a slightly perplexed look as I nuzzled into her, she didn't hear so it'd be okay. And sleep had entombed me as my fate rested in her hands for now….

(Sam POV)

I sigh as I can feel Carly finally giving up on trying to resist the sleep that was evidently fighting with her since she got here. I don't know why she was crying and I really want to fix it, she was my best friend, not only that. I've kind of had a crush on her for a while; my crush on her is what let me know I was bi-sexual. And that's why I wore my ring, the big one with that was rainbow, I was sort of hinting that I was, but she didn't see it. But before I get too distracted I text Spencer, telling him that Carly fell asleep over her, and he says that's okay. I pet her hair as I look down to her, I sigh. I lay back onto the bed, pulling her close, her grasp on me tightening as I move. I giggle a bit, if only I could tell her how she makes me feel.

I cant get that kiss out of my head as I lay there with Carly curled up with her head on my chest. My hand was tracing designs onto her back and through her hair. Seeing her like this killed me, all I wanted to do was cheer her up, make her smile and just calm her down. And soon after that I was right there with her, dead asleep on my tiny mattress. And that was the end of another Saturday night, and another night snuggled close to the girl that I've been crushing on for awhile now, and she was my best friend, uuugh so wrong.

Sorry dragged on, longest chapter yet, I began typing and just couldn't stop, its what daft punk does to me. Anywhoooooo the competition will last, I dunno I'll say a week, give me plenty of time to work on the next chapter and what not. To join or give me an answer, just post it in a review, with the episode(name and/or number of ep and season) and what you would like me to do with a chapter, or a one shot, I only do Cam just a warning! xD

Thanks for reading, and please review.

I don't own Icarly.

As the two friends wake up cuddled a little too close for a friendship, what will unfold, they both desire to be with each other but wont tell the other. Carly's date has got her flustered and her feelings for Sam are starting to emerge from her formerly heterosexual self. She starts feeling an odd pain as she has to choose between a boy she meet or Sam, and she doesn't want to hurt either one. But the choice is evident to her.

Watch next time as the events unfold to show Carly and Sam how it truly feels to be with someone special.

CAM will definitely be established next chapter, sorry I was gonna get it out this chapter but I figured to wait a bit xD bye until next time


	4. iCant Believe This Happened!

Hey guys. I'm back with chapter four. Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I've been in such a writing vibe. But sadly I cant write lately. I have been busy with stupid school stuff. So sorry for the delay.

I want to give a special thanks to HotCutti3, who has been like, the most supportive and most well, just comments the most. Also to Jenette-McCurdys-biggest-fan. Who has been very helpful. Thanks to both of you! All the favorites and alerts!

This chapter may establish cam, hope it does, I've kinda been dragging it out. XD

I think that this should be a fun chapter, I'm not sure how long itll be, I have a lot of ideas for the next few chapters. Nad iff you guys like the story enough, ill probably do a sequel. I have tooons of ideas lately popping into my head, along with a cam challenge that I might post.

Enough blabbering, ill just go ahead start this chapter.

**iCan't Believe This Happened.**

Sam Pov

The day had come by way to quickly, I had actually slept really well with Carly snuggled close. Her warmth kept me cozy all night. The night rushed by as we slept there, I would have stayed like that if when I woke up, I notice that she was already awake, but she didn't budge, besides as she looked up at me. She was watching me sleep? When my eyes met hers, I could feel her grip tighten around my shirt. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. This whole new kid and the dare, everything was making things confusing. Well mainly for her, but that's why it was confusing for me, cuz she wasn't acting the same.

"morning cupcake" I mutter lightly as I watch her eyes, I wanted to know what was going on with her. Poor Carly. I wanted to know what she had said before she had fallen asleep last night.

"Sammy…" was all she murmured in a sleepy voice, her eyes went across my face, and I noticed something. Her eyes went to my lips, or so I thought I couldn't tell. But I let my hand trace circles on her back. I blushed lightly when I noticed that she had called me 'Sammy' No one called me that, not my mother no one. So when she did, it was odd, I kind of felt, I don't know Girlier. It was weird I guess. But I smiled.

"Yea,cupcake?" I asked softly watching as the girl budged just a bit, resting her weight onto her elbow and leaned off of me.

"s-sorry about last night. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." She whispered with a soft pout and I smile shaking my head.

"Carls, you are always there for me, this was nothing." I cooed. I gave her a soft gaze and just waited for her to calm down.

She nodded a bit and it wasn't long after that she leaned back down and nuzzled back into me.

"I'm still sleepy Sam." Was all she muttered, and I leaned down, kissing the girls forehead. I sigh and rub her back some. Carly laid like for almost an hour, I really wanted to fix her. She was so down, but I just couldn't do anything. I was too afraid it might have been my fault, since she was the way she was only after the kiss. The one I should have never given her, the one I enjoyed so much. I sigh as Carly got up, probably only because her phone was ringing. She answered it.

"yea…."she began as someone asked her a question. Her voice sounded almost like she was dead. I just felt so bad. "fine,…."her voice cracked, I shiver at the sound. "okayokay,….we will be there later. Okay….whatever Freddie" she said hanging up quickly.

"what was that about? I ask her, the upset feeling in my gut getting worse and worse as I watch her on the phone, I wrap my arms around her.

"Freddie needs us over at the apartment, for me to get ready for my dare. So, I guess we will go over there soon." She muttered, not budging from my arms. I sighed and looked down to her and rubbed her back.

"just take your time. We can go whenever you want." Is all I think of saying, I show a smile to prove I was being honest.

And sadly the day dragged on until later, when me and Carly had headed back to her house. We had only left my house, not that it was special or anything, to go and record this stupid dare, and I pulled out my blow gun, knowing I could probably get Spencer today, though I didn't want Carly to notice, knowing she would have gotten mad. She didn't really like this game, probably because she got out on the first day. I got Freddie, and now me and Spencer were all that were left, though I could tell our heated battle for the title of Assassian.

When we entered the room, I made sure not to let Carly get hit and not let her see my small blow gun. And upon arrival, Spencer did try to hit me. Carly groaned and rushed upstairs and I sighed, following after her. Still upset or confused, or something. I look at her once we make it into her room. I pout slightly and walk to her and pull her into a hug.

"Sorry bout that, let's just skip your dare Carls" I mutter with a soft smile, trying to please her unsatisfying mood. She just shook her head, searching through her closet looking for something.

"no, we have too. You did yours…." And her voice seemed strained, hurt when she mentioned the last part. I sigh. And then she pulled out a pink bunny outfit and I kind of giggle. She pulled it on over her normal clothes pulling the hood up on it and strapped it under her jaw.

"aw, look at you, my cute little bunny" I mutter with soft red cheeks. I didn't really know why I was flirting with her, I just wanted to cheer her up. God, this was getting annoying. But she giggled to my comment.

"shush," was all she muttered lightly, a smile playing softly on her lips for the first time in a while.

"gotta pee" I mutter, breaking the hug finally and running off to the bathroom. I could hear her tell me she was going to head down stairs, which halts me. I knew Spencer was still just waiting for me down stairs. I rush down and make it down just in time to see a paint ball barely miss Carly's face and splatted against the wall near the elevator. I was about to go up and save her, but I saw her take it into her own hands.

Carly guarded her face but then glared at her brother, putting her hands on her hips. She shifted her weight to one leg and continued looking at her brother in disbelief, tilting her head as she glared on.

"I thought you were going to be Sam."He grumbled in his defense. I watched from the flat space half way down the stairs. Her action was so cute, I wanted to hug her haha.

"Give,me,it" she demanded He pulled his hand back, and shook his head.

"but I need it." He grumbled, only to get the same answer, this time, she was close up and was holding a hand out.

".it!" her demand was a little more fired up. He reluctantly gave it up pointing to the stairs and grumbling.

"now how am I suppose to defend myself when Sam-" and I used that as my opening to end the game. Jumping the rest of the way down I let out a scream. I was about to shot, but Carly blocked me.

"Stop it!"she nearly growled as she pointed at me, it was hard to take her seriously in that pink bunny outfit. "Give me the blow tube!"

"but-"

"eh give me it" she intereupted and I pout, I can't say no to her, so I hand it over to the girl. She takes it from me and points to the counter that Spencer had taken refuge behind. "You, stand up" and his head poped up, followed by the rest of him.

"now, I am putting your game on hold until after we film this stupid dare." She grumbled which gained a confused look from Spencer. We both went to protest, but she made us agree.

"what dare?" he asked, but she didn't respond, I could see her cheeks red just a little bit, and I instantly knew what she was thinking. So I chimed in.

"She got dared by a fan to put on a bunny outfit and offer to brush peoples teeth for a dollar." I mutter with a smile as I looked to her, reminding me of how cute she was.

"Ma-han….your web shows weird…." He muttered after he sat down in front of the desk top computer. But Freddie interrupted any of us being able to respond.

"who is not ready?" Freddie called out quickly. I smirk as I see her start to perk up a bit, even though she was kind of faking it.

"Lets do it" I mutter swinging my arms around a moving them back and forth above my head. Freddie was already out the door, and Carly was slowly walking behind him, turning back to Spencer and me.

"we'll be back in two hours." She says as she leaves the apartment

"alright, be careful." He said, trying to be parental like he was here and there. We all muttered our own little responses and I looked back, noticing that Spencer was heading back to the fridge. I saw it as an opening to end the game, I pulled up a blow gun from my shoe and shoot at him, though I missed and it hit with a loud thud against the fridge.

"D-ahhhhhhh" he screamed as he flinched away, turning and ducking to look at me. I was smiling widely and I could hear Carly running back. So when she went to take it from me, I let her. No fight.

"were did you get a little one?" she asked in astonishment.

"A good assassin always has a backup" I say matter of factly as I looked down to the gun in her hand and back to her, in her cute little bunny outfit.

"up against the wall"she nearly yells, she leads me to the wall and pushes me. I smirk a bit, I had to admit, having a crush on Carly, and having her be so….dominant, I liked it honestly. "spread em" she grumbled as she kicked my feet apart.

"yeah, spread em" Spencer yelled from the other side of the kitchen. And she began patted me down, she found my last hidden gun, and I giggle."really?" she asked in disbelief, only to be mimicked by Spencer. She smiled "lets go" she said with a soft laugh.

I lean up off the wall and turn to walk through the door. As I am about to walk through the door I feel Carly's hand firmly land on my butt. And we are out, she closed the door behind us. I don't know what took over me, but I was hushed, red cheeks. Quiet, bewildered even. I was lost in what just happened. Well, that was the last thing I expected to happen, I mean after the way she has been acting with after the kiss and everything. She smack my as-er….butt.

And we made it down the many flights of stairs, to the lobby, where Freddie had been already waiting. Being nagged by Lewbert the whole time. We made our way to the streets, where Carly began doing her dare as Freddie recorded, I was just there. Watching her making a fool of herself, offering but getting no one to agree but, some offered her money. And it was all going rather good.

On the street, once we had tons of footage of her doing her dare, a fan ran into us. And it wasn't good. It actually made her heightened mood drop. The fan was actually the girl that asked me and her to kiss. And she had the biggest grin. Carly gulped, letting her head fall as she began to walk, leaving us to talk to the girl, mainly Freddie because as she walked, I walked with her, I wasn't going to let the poor girl get hurt or just away from me. It was a red light and she was crossing when a taco truck came zooming by.

It seemed to start to flow in slow motion, I saw her moving across the street when she shouldn't have, step by step. The truck was moving too fast to stop in time. And I got images flowing through my head that I didn't, no I wouldn't let come to happen. I quickly run to her, still seeming as if I was too slow. I jumped, thought I probably didn't need to. I wrap my arm around her, holding her tight to me as I braced for the pain, and I underestimated it greatly. My arm was held out to make a feeble attempt at stoping the truck that only ended in a loud snap that emitted from my forearm after the cold metal meet with my warm flesh. The pain wracked my body so much, but then there was another loud crack, lower much lower. My leg, and then I toppled to the floor, still holding Carly tightly, all I remember is hearing my screams, the searing pain, and her frail body, being perfect, warm and strong, un harmed in my arm.

The next thing I knew, I was bound up. My leg propped up, along with my arm, a cord running into my arm. I groan as my eyes flutter open and I notice the dull darkness that consumed the lightly painted room. I was in a hospital. I noticed the flickering tv right infront of me, but it was muted. And I couldn't really tell what time it was, though it would have to be night seeing as through the window I saw the moon. Then I noticed someone, and my heart fluttered lightly. She looked like a mess, her hair was in tangles and she was pale. I groan as I try to move and I guess my wiggling around woke her up. She looked up to me, her brown eyes meeting mine. I see her eyes go wide as she carefully leaned in and hugged me tightly. I smile and wrap my arm around her, the good one that is.

"hey…cupcake" I mutter, my voice sounding nearly dead. She looks at me, and all I could read in her expression was concern and I show her a half smile and wait for her to talk.

"i-I'm…I'm so sorry"she whimpers out and I give her a confused glance and shook my head with my smile falling slightly.

"for?" I ask, my voice cracking weakly. I hate not being able to be all tough around her. She puts her finger on my lips and I get even more confused.

"shh…you need rest. You are in bad shape Sam." She pouts as she looks me over, guilt filling her expression "it's my fault you are in this shape, so I'm going to take care of you…Sam….i…hmmmm"she muttered, but trailed off, she was going to say something. But she stopped and I wanted to know. Dammit.

"you…?" I ask softly, and she just shook her head a bit.

"i-i….just…"she let out a loud sigh and I pulled her close. I than kissed her cheek. My eyes felt a bit heavier when I notice how tired I really am.

"shhhh, Carls…. I need some rest. Hehe sorry…. Just, think about what you wanna say, and tell me in the morning," I mutter but my voice was weak, and still betrayed me. She nodded a bit, watching me carefully. I smiled lightly "I'm tired, though… so…see you in…the m..mornin…"I mutter as now my eyes even betray me as I drift into a deep sleep, nuzzling into Carly before I was completely asleep.

I had laid there for nearly twelve hours before I woke up drowsy. And what surprised me more is that Carly had been curled up. Her head rested on the good side of my body and I smiled, she was still sound asleep on me. I had to stop myself from giggling. But, I knew the poor girl had probably been up most of the night, taking care of me.

I nuzzled into Carly and smiled as she let out a small yawn. It was cute. I looked at her and she looked up with a half lidded gaze, and smiled.

"morning" I say, my voice back to normal, though my tone was a bit more…soft, or…was it affectionate. Aw I don't care.

"good….good morning" she said interrupted by her own yawn.

"After noon" a different voice corrected both of us, looking up I noticed Spencer who had his blowgun ready as he waited.

"Spencer!" Carly whinned getting up, my side getting oddly cold as she left, she grabbed the gun and tossed it away "we are in a hospital, and she is hurt, what's your problem?" she said glaring up at her immature older brother. "go!"She said and pointed to the door. He nodded and trudged out sadly. And then we sat quietly for a few minutes.

"So…" I mutter lightly, trying to break the awkward silence. She took her seat in the chair next to my bed.

"I thought about it Sammy…." Was what she muttered next. And my face fell a bit.

"Carls, if you don't wanna talk about it, its fine." I inform her with a soft smile. She shakes her head and smiles a bit.

"I think its sort of….important, and if I don't tell you now, I think I might chicken out."she said clearly as she looked at me. I pout a bit but giggle, she was trying hard.

"Alright, then tell me."I told her, I watch her carefully. Her gaze kept shifting, from soft and open, to a hardened more closed scared look. I sigh and rub her shoulder with my good arm, my left one. She let out a sigh.

"I kinda told you the other day…" she whisper. "i….uhm…" she looked confused, and as if she was lost for words. And I just sat there, waiting patiently, a soft smile as I watched her expression change "i….l-like you" she said nervously. That's what she said the night before all of this happened, before she fell asleep.

"is that why you've been actin all…fuzzy lately?" I asked her, weird choice of words, but that's the only word I could think of. She giggled and nodded a bit.

"i-I suppose, you…aren't upset?"she asked a bit, and I grasped her hand trying to reassure her that it was fine.

"not at all Cupcake." I told her with a growing smile. "ta be honest…I kinda, have had a…." I stop and sigh.

(Carly POV)

"Not at all Cupcake" she muttered to me with a growing smile. I wondered what was coming next "ta be honest…I kinda, have had a…" she wasn't going to say it. i can hardly hold a smile back, so I bite my lip. She looked weak, like she was letting her guard down completely. She looked cute when she was all vulnerable.

"Carls. I have…I have had a crush on you for awhile now" she muttered, her gaze falling to our hands that were touching lightly. I sigh a bit and lean over to her, kissing her cheek gently.

"Sam, it fine…the whole…uhm…kiss, it was, well." I stammer, I cant get my words out. Damn I hate when I'm so shy like this. "lets just say…I feel the same." I whisper and I see her cheeks pink and I smile as I see her flash a pained grin. And I lean over and kiss her cheek again.

"I think ya missed Cupcake" she mutters with a growing smile. She propped herself up, and used her good hand to touch my cheek. She leaned in with a pained groan and I leaned the rest of the way, sharing a quick, soft kiss. "mmmm, momma does love her some sugar." She muttered, her cheeks pinking more then I've ever seen.

Sorry for the long wait, writers block all week. I wanted to get this chapter done forever ago. Haha I wanted to make sure everything was great and perfect, though it didn't come out that way. Kinda angsty. But what's love without a little pain! What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger ;p.

So until next time!

The next chapter, well I don't think I've planned it out too much yet, so I am going to try and think it all through and get it posted by before half the week, haha.


	5. iCan Get use to This

So here is the next chapter in this not sure of this chapter. I put a lot of work into it. I normally just roll with it and don't go back through it. so, with this one I tried to go back through and re wrote certain parts, trying to reword it and everything, so this chapter has the most work in it for me.

So originally I was going to end it here, then start the sequel. But once I actually thought about it I didn't like it, I couldn't end the story here. I wanted to bring it out, and I thought of a lot to actually add to the story. So here it is. Hope you like it.

iCan Get Use to This.

And with that kiss, began a long journey ahead of us. The time had passed so quickly, a lot we would have to endure. But we could get past it as long as we had each other, right? Of course, but before any of that, we would have to fix Sam. She was broken now, and why? Because I was a bit confused after a dare on iCarly and she had to save my life. I felt so bad that Sam was held up in the hospital for almost a week and then had to go back to her own home, where her mother wouldn't even take care of her, and how it was so hard for me to take care of her, but I had too because her mother wouldn't.

Right now I sat at her house whilst she was curled in her bed, me sitting next to her. She had her head laid in my lap as I watched her with a soft light smile, my hand caressing her golden curls. I hummed a soothing tone as she seemed to nod off a bit but would pull herself back into consciousness. I sigh while pouting down at her.

"Sam… you need some rest, why won't you sleep?" I ask her softly as I am watching her with caring eyes. She shot me a bright smile and I had to wonder how a girl like her, messy and well…someone who didn't have the best hygiene could have such perfect, pearl white teeth.

"cuz you're here cupcake" she said in a matter of fact tone that took me a bit off guard. I sigh lightly and watch her as I continue petting her flowing golden hair.

"Sam" I whine, though my eyes were soft, caring. "you need your rest, Doctor said so" I finish as I gauge her for a reaction and she only pouted back up to me. Her eyes had a weirder light to them, they seemed like they were a lot more caring than normal.

"how I said, cuz you here… I don't want to leave you in my house as I'm all sleepin and stuff" she muttered, her voice was edged with concern and protectiveness yet it still held both her playful tone, along with a hint of a more tender tone. I sigh softly "it'd be different if we were at your house or something…" she muttered indifferently, she didn't want to stay here for sure, and I could tell that it was actually bothering her greatly.

"let me call Spencer, you are more than welcome to stay with us, it'd be easier to take care of you hehe" I mutter happily as I begin to pull out my phone. But I feel her broken arm's hand reach out and trace my hand and I pout." 's wrong Sam?"I asked confused looking to her face to make sure everything was alright with her.

"hehe, nothing ,"she whispered leaning up and kissing me softly. I kiss back briefly and smile brightly at her. I finish pulling the cell phone out and began dialing the number as I raise the phone up to me ear. After a few rings Spencer answers.

"ya kiddo?" his voice rang.

"Can you come pick us up in like…an hour? Sam is going to stay with us for a while, so you, I can take care of her and everything." I mutter, noticing how big of a smile I get surprisingly. The idea of Sam coming to live with me for a while, or the thought of taking care of Sam, I didn't know which one I liked more.

"er….maybe, I'm kinda busy…."he mutters and I hear a laugh from the background, a girls laugh and I roll my eyes and shrug. "why don't I just call you guys a cab? Itll be faster and paid for." He said, his voice trailing a bit. Distracted with his new girlfriend, man he goes through girlfriends as much as he goes through fish.

"yeah sure, just make sure its here in an hour." I command in a demanding tone, even though Spencer is my older brother, sometimes I'm the one that acts more mature. And has to be the adult.

And that was that, he went ahead and called the cab driver, and I got up, with a whine of Sam of course, and began to take care of the packing for her, and I really didn't mind though I felt a bit awkward dealing with her boxers and bras. Once I was all done, I go back to Sam. Sitting on the bed and pulling her head back to my lap, though our peace didn't last too long. The hour was up and I had to stand back up as the honking emited from outside. The cab was there.

Sam let out a pained groan as I helped her to her feet, handing her the crutches she needed to walk. I stayed close. I was absolutely against her walking at all for a while, or just the idea of her walking at all until her leg was better. She had to convince Spencer to make sure I didn't get her a wheel chair, well, because I had my heart set on it seeing as I wanted Sam to take it easy, let me take complete care of her. But Spencer said I couldn't and he took that weird, parental tone with me, the one that freaked me out and made me feel weird. But I did what he told me, after he had tried to talk me out of it for almost an hour as Sam was asleep in the hospital bed.

Once we made it downstairs and into the cab with Sam's bags we were headed happily to my house, were Sam would be staying until she got moderately better. Once we had made it to my house we unloaded the bags from the cab and brought them up to my room, getting some yells from Lewbert on our way. But we made it to the elevator, and I lead the way to my room, holding all of her baggage as she followed close by me. We made it to my room and I made her sit down on the bed, again, she let out a pained groan. And each of those groans, all of that pain, it killed me. My heart would literally ache and I would just want to make all of her pain to wash away, even if that meant I had to take it. I wish I was the one that took that hit, not her. But, I look to the room and begin to rummage through the old book bags and traveling bags filled with all of Sam's things. Going to my dresser, cleaning out half and restocking it into the other still full half, I had to make room for her stuff. I slowly began to put her stuff up.

She is sitting there smiling at me as I finished up, I sighed softly and walked to her. I sat on her good side, of course. And she instantly leaned against me.

"you know, you seem a lot more….broken" I mutter lightly, enjoying it to a certain degree, but painful to glance back at her damaged limbs." Not like…I mean, you are kinda soft and needy, and I think it's cute" I finish as I kiss her cheek and let my hand trace her casted arm.

"oh gee, thanks" she muttered sarcastically. "let anyone know and you are dead shay" she threatened, though it was empty as I saw her smile slightly. I sigh and a bit and giggle.

"I meant it in a good way" I whine as she smiles. "and I would never tell anyone how cute and needy you are"

"whatever cupcake. " she says and her cheeks go red as I wrap my arm around her. I look down to the poor girl as she begins to nod off. I giggle a bit. She just seems so much like a little kid, and she is just so adorable, not the shell of anger and hunger she was before.

"Sam…Go to bed, you are exhausted." I sigh as I watch her blink her wonderful blue eyes back to life before she looked up to me and nodded showing no sign of a fight.

"Fine, are you going to bed? And where do I sleep?" she asks a bit confused as the sleep seems to be getting to her. I scoot back so I am able to lay down but don't. I put my hands on her waist and tug back, letting her know to follow, and she does. I pull her down and making her to lay down and rest her head on a purple cased pillow. I slowly laid next to her laying my head on my own pillow, watching her half closed blue eyes and I shiver a bit as she looks me in the eye. I love her eyes..i love her hair, I love sooo much about this girl. I sigh as she reaches over Pulling you toward her and I pull my head onto her chest.

"this okay?" I ask as I trace my hand slowly across her stomach as I slowly draped my arms around her. And she nods. "night then….Sam."I mutter lightly, letting out a tired yawn, it took me this long, but I could tell I was drained from the day. And I felt her good arm around me, rubbing my back and hair and I sigh, enjoying the comforting contact that was extremely relaxing for some reason.

"night cupcake…." Was all she could manage before her breathing became slow and even and she fell into a slumber.

(Sam's Pov the next morning)

When I woke up I noticed little miss Shay was still sound asleep. I giggle as I stare down at the girl that emits a small snore time and again. She was so cute, and I was so glad to have her, she was the one I've been crushing on for, well over a year. It took a dare, a car, and a broken arm and leg for us to get her, but I got her.

She lets out a small whine as she nuzzles into me. She yawned lightly and looked up, her half drooped brown eyes gazing up at me. Once she realizes where she was, she blushes and tries to hide her face. I sigh a bit, and pet her softly.

"morning…cupcake." She murmurs. I giggle and look down at her.

"no, no no, you are cup cake. I am Sam" I mutter lightly teasing her. She looks up and pouts.

"you have a nick name for me…why cant I have one for you Sam?" she murmured drowsily. And all I can do is smile at her.

"think of one on your own, gotta be all meaningful and stuff." I mutter to her, wearing a playful smile. She pouts, and sighs.

"but cupcake isn't all meaningful!" I hear her whine. Sassy girl, I roll my eyes at her and watch on. "how come you can call me that? Huh?" she finished.

"I've always called you cupcake, soooo, it is all meaningful and stuff." I mutter just trying not to sound too sentimental. But me trying not to do that wasn't going to be possible.

"but what's the meaning of it? hmmm?" she persisted, I sigh and decide it would be okay get all mushy with her.  
"Carls, I call you cupcake, well because, you are all sweet and well, its what I call anyone i…er…REALLY like. And cupcakes are food. And you know how much I like food." I mutter, I had almost slipped up and said something that would carry a lot more weight. 

I watched her carefully. She smiled widely and hugged me tightly, causing me to laugh lightly. She nuzzled more into my chest as we laid there.

"that's soo adorable and so sweet. I mean. Hehe" she said in a rush.

That was our last day to relax because the next few days would be busy with me going back to school and well, a lot of drama. I found out that it isn't a smart idea to go and save your best friend and break your arm and leg in the process if you are a bully, it typically gets you bullied back. And that was also the first time I have ever seen Carly get so protective, though I instantly regretted it. She stood up to another bully, and took a protective stance infront of me and crossed her arms, the girl didn't like that, she actually hit MY Carls. As Carly fell to the floor I glared, and beat that bully with a crutch. I dropped both of them and fell to Carly, I wrap my arms around her and go to lean down to kiss her, but she just tucked her head down. She had muttered something about not wanting to let their relationship out yet. She was a bit afraid to let Spencer know, or most of the school.

So we have bullies, and Carly, who was afraid to let our relationship be known. Two problems I would have to deal with it. I would have to beat the bullies off. And I would need to talk to Carly once we were alone sometime later.

Ok, so here is this chapter and it actually introduces the next chapter or two. I want to post this with a good one shot or two inbetween chapters. I will be working on tonight, I should have atleast two stories to update. Lol what I mean is before I head back to class I want to post atleast this chapter and a one shot. Of course it will all be Cam, so check it out, Review and READ! Have fun.

Well I had this wrote this over a three weeks ago. I meant to post it as soon as possible but in the middle of writing a one shot my lap top died and my charger was broken. But I just finished watching the newest episode. iDo, and I was disappointed, this whole season has been a bit of a let down. I like a few things they did do, I liked gibby as a main character, and T-Bo is pretty great too. But other wise the series seems to be dying. And what upset me more is that they are actually going to be announcing if the series is going to be seddie or creddie. I think they shouldn't do that, just leave it a neutral. Because face the fact, iDo, even though it was disappointing, showed that neither Carly nor Sam were interested in Freddie. He offered to rub Carly's feet and got that death glare that is oh so out of character for Carly. And Sam choose food over Freddie. Something she doesn't do with Carly. Lol. All in all I doubt the series is going to get any better unless the secretly sport out Cam, or don't conform to the fan base lol.


End file.
